All Because of You
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Michael, watching from a window, sees how Raphael suduces a woman in his office, and wonders what it might be like... (Reposted and Revised) Yes Kalli and Miggie are getting busy!


**Disclaimer: **Um... Not mine.. but the plot is kinda... ;;;

**Timeline: **Somewhere before the manga, but not to soon before it. 0o;;

**Notes:** Song of Insparation! All Because of You! Off of the Saliva cd 'Back in Your System'

**Warnings:** Well, theres going to be cussing and some sexual refferences. Come on its Mika-baby and Ralphie-kins!

_lyrics for the song just so you know what its saying... its really fitting for this fic if you ask me!_

**Summary:** Michael, watching from a window, sees how Raphael seduces a woman in his office, and wonders what it might be like...

**Title: **All Because of You

-

_All because of you (echoish)  
_

_Something's wrong with me  
_

_Cause I cant even feel  
_

_you now to know that this is real  
_

_Am I to blind to see  
_

_If there's something behind your eyes  
_

_That's bringing me to my knees  
_

_All I want is you and  
_

_I don't care  
_

_Cause all I do  
_

_Is waiting and watching and hoping that we'll survive  
_

_And this is all true  
_

_All because of you  
_

_Something's wrong with you  
_

_Your walls are built up around you  
_

_And it fits you like a glove  
_

_Something's wrong with you  
_

_The stars cannot be found in your eyes  
_

_And they cover up their love  
_

_All I want is you and I don't care  
_

_All I want is you and I don't care  
_

_Cause all I do  
_

_Is waiting and watching and hoping that we'll survive  
_

_And this is all true All because of you  
_

_All because of you All because of you  
_

_All I want is you and I don't care  
_

_All because of you  
_

_All I want is you and I don't care  
_

_All because of you  
_

_All I want is you and I don't care  
_

_All because of you  
_

_All I want is you and I don't care_

-

I don't know how many times I've done this. Just watch him. I mean really watch him, as like when he's trying to seduce someone who's proving to be more difficult then some of the others. I watch him flirt and tease lightly. Not yet making it apparent to the flustered girl what his real intentions are... just yet.

He's learned, that's about all I have to say. He knows the right moment for the girl and how to get what he wants.

I vaguely wonder how long he's been at it with this one. She's already flustered enough to be almost denying the bastard for what he's working for, and I don't think she **knows** what he's after **just **yet.

I swear, everyone becomes more and more dense as time goes by. Back a few hundred years ago, people wouldn't really fall this easily or be this flirtatious about every fucking thing!

He's laughing. Now _that's _a sight. And its not even real. I can't remember the last time I actually **heard** the bastard laugh, a true laugh. He either smirks, smiles, chuckles, or rolls his eyes at humor.

The girls more flustered. And now he's putting the moves on her. He's got a hand on her waist, while he's talking. Probably that fucking poetry shit he feeds every girl. I don't know WHAT they think they're hearing, but is **just ** of bullshit. I mean **tons** of it.

His hands sliding lower, and he's pulling the bitch closer to him. A devilish smile gracing his pale features. I smirk, pretty soon, when he's finally got her going, I'll pounce in and announce that I have arrived!

But for now... now right now, I want to watch him as he makes a lie for himself. A stupid stupid lie. He thinks that everyone's a fucked up asshole trying to make themselves higher and better. And for the most part, he's right. I know that's what I'm trying to do in life. But...

He just looks so sad about it sometimes, when I watch him from this window. High up above his office, there mainly just to let the light in, where I stand and watch him sometimes when he's alone. When he has no one around him...

He looks like he's about to cry or something... but its _not _like I'd care! _Right..._

I mean... I'm **me**! I wouldn't care if the bastard was gonna cry his eyes out, or the fact he keeps it bottled up inside of himself!

He's pulled her onto him in his chair. Smirking like the devil he is. He is so fucking talkative. He hasn't let the bitch talk once yet! Bastard! And look now! He's kissing her!

My stomach knots up tightly watching that dance of the tongue they share. She breaks away breathing heavily, her mouth saying something that I can't understand. Nor would I want too... cause I kinda have an idea as to what she's saying.

Raphael was a **damn** good kisser. Even though, when we **do** kiss, I try to take over. But it hasn't happened in... months? Maybe even years... not to sure. Time kinda just slurps together when your old.

He's smiling. Bastard. He knows he's got her now. Just by looking at her face, you can tell these type of things. Which is utterly disgusting.

I wonder how many times he's been with a woman. I've lost count.

Its kinda weird watching something closest to a friend fuck their selves over into their own self pity, and says he really doesn't care about others, even though that's a lie. He couldn't stop from being what he once was. Even if he puts on the mask of a cheap little whore, thinking he's the only fucking thing hurting in this fucking world. So fucking selfish of him!

Bastard.

That's what he is. Definition of one too. Even what the piece of shit word really means. Kinda funny.. hmm... they're losing clothing now... I wonder when I should make a grand entrance just yet or wait to piss him off more.

...Or not enter at all and watch them like the sick fuck that I am. Sit up here and wonder what it might feel like to have those knowing hands slide up my own body... touching **me** in obscure places that no one ever has touched me before... in ways I haven't experienced before...

I fucking hate being a god damn virgin to love! (1)

They're getting more into it. I find it kinda funny how he's actually allowing her to be in control for a while. Rather rare for him. He likes to dominate a lot. Guess that's why he doesn't really mess with me, cause I tend to dominate over everything! Ha, Proud Warrior!

Proud Warrior my _ass_. That's just how people expect me to be now. Must fit the mask you make. Even if you fill the edges with glue. That's kinda my motto, though only in the mind. Its personal. And EVERYONE does fill their mask with the 'glue' which is... well... lies. Everyone does it. Even the good ol' fucker down there. He's enjoying himself. A little to much. Must be my time to enter and ruin his little fuck.

With my mind finally made up, I kick open the window, startling the two lil love birds from their... state, her being pretty well half naked and him with his shirt off and his pants undone.

I see that cold stare fall upon me, he looks like shit. I grin at him"Hope I ain't interruption something Raphael" I sing almost in mockery. Just a way to piss him further into his irritated state. And my oh my does it work. The woman has squealed at the fact she just realizes she was about to go threw with the insane act of fucking, and Raphael was glaring swords at me!

"What do you want, Michael" His tones very bitter. Oh, great full name as well. That's a rarity now, since he's started that stupid little pet name he says.

I shrug and jump down and land almost gracefully onto the floor. A slight tingle of pain shoots from my ankles as I landed none to lightly on them. But me being good ol me, just ignoring it. "Eh, got bored."

The woman was out of the room. Record time, blushing like a fool that the bitch is. She fucking fell for Raphael's smooth talking sweet voice and poetry and lies he could spit out. He'd promise you the moon if he could get under their damn skirts and beyond their underwear. Not that they would ever GET the moon. He'd just 'Promise' it to them.

Most of his promises are very vague and usually never come true.

He was shrugging into his shirt, and I had the insane urge to just stop him.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be instead of bothering me Mika-chan"

"Don't you fucking dare call me that! I AM **MICHAEL**" Ugh, so not in the mood to raise my voice that high. I remember him saying my voice would make certain singers jealous at the octave I could establish. I just stared at him stupidly, trying to figure out what that really ment. Took me a while, but he had embedded a compliment somewhere I think. At least a_ close _one. 'Cause he kept on talking about my voice, saying if it only sounded older it would be pretty interesting to hear me sing.

Me. Michael. Great Archangel of War and Fire. Singing. Not fighting. _Singing. _Sure _that_ would happen.

He's making a gesture with his hand. Waving it absently in the air, while looking down at his desk again. He glances at me, and I realize that he expects me to make myself comfortable. And hopefully where its not going to bother him.

I sit down and stare at him for a few moments, staring at his face. He looks so... out of it. The same expression he's had for centuries. Blank. Tired. And fucked all to hell. He looked older the more you looked at him. And with that shimmery golden shit called hair that was to soft for much of anything but to stay in the way, falling over those aged eyes... you get a creepy feeling in your gut. His expressions are so weary and dead, he's like a fucking living corpse that should be put to rest sooner!

Vaguely, I realize the bastards talking. But at the moment I'm kinda... transfixed in his eyes. Almost clear blue they are. They used to sparkle to. I remember that. They would sparkle like the fucking stars at night!

He's never really told me what fucked him over so damn bad. Hell... now that I think about it... I don't know much about him. I hate that. Not knowing about this dirty bastard. I mean, I'm the closest thing he has to someone for a friend... that lasts for that matter! And he knows ALL this shit about me!

He's not talking anymore. More like staring at me now. Wondering what the hells wrong with me. I haven't said much of anything really. 'Cause, right now, I'm not in the fucking mood to talk. Never really am when I'm alone. Just kinda sit into nothingness. Sharpening Kriel(2) or polishing her up.

"-atter" He says sitting back in his chair looking at me threw those emotionless eyes. I wonder how he can make them like that sometimes. "Oi, what the hell did you come here for? Just to sit in that chair and stare at me like some kind of sicko or something? You haven't said a word. Hell, are you even listening to me right now Mika-chan"

I blinked at him for a moment, without acknowledging the fact he used that damn nickname again.

He's saying my name. I realize I shouldn't have interrupted him. Should have just gone home. I can't pull up my lil mask right now, and at the moment I'm just going to be an empty shell for him to blabber to. I hate it when he drones on about things. He calls it Kanji Poising. I just think its him listening to himself to hear himself talk. That's all the fuck he does sometimes. He's rather useless. Unless you count his abilities with the wind and healing.

The bastard can be very scary when he's pissed and the wind becomes razors. I shake my head absentmindedly and stand up, huffing slightly glaring at him. "You're boring me" not! Your cause me to think to much and its giving me a fucking headache you asswhip!

"You drop in when I'm busy, and not saying anything then saying I'm boring you? You got some nerve done you? Thinking you can do whatever the hell you want. Well, Michael, right now your going to have to stay with me at least until you tell me what's on your small little pea brain of yours." I glare at him. Who the hell does he think he is! Trying to order me around! **ME**! I begin to stomp towards the door. Not really in the mood to think about spending more time with the object of all my god damn hormonal thoughts!

I mean look at him. He is **perfect **for anyone's fucking sexual desires!

That's probably why he's an angel then. I mean... most angels are to beautiful for their own good. One reason why rape is such a popular thing here. I realize that the idiot is blocking my exit to the door. He's giving me that 'tell me or else' look.

I stop. Forcefully. 'Cause I wouldn't mind just **walking** into his arms and having him hold to me him. That chest, evenly worked out and creamy skin. Long arms that you could get lost in, neck to just fucking hang on...

Its not like he would do that to me. 'Cause he's told me before, that he wouldn't want to get involved with me in that fucking kind of way.

He had said that when the brutal kissing we've shared together get slightly lighter (as much as I allow mind you!) and groping had begun. But oh, fuck I would _GIVE_ up... something... um... valuable, besides my sword, to be able to have him hold me and whisper those disgusting lies in my ear at least once in this miserable. Though he'd expect me to tell him its a bunch of horse shit and that its only crap that I couldn't believe no matter how much it sounds pretty in my head.

"Michael.." I glare up at him. Shortness making me feel inferior to the bastard. I see something flicker in his eyes. But me, being slow as I am sometimes, don't really know what it was.

My stomach tightens again. Its almost painful. Why does it always do this when I look at him!

Sometimes I wonder why I do such stupid impulsive things. 'Cause they usually end bad. What I did next though... was... just... dumb. I couldn't even give it the title of 'Stupid' for 'Stupid' sounds to smart for it.

I closed the distance between myself and the doctor, reached up with the left hand and grabbed him behind the neck and yanked him down. Before he could think, I had my tongue in his mouth and was pressing him against the door hard.

He made a muffled sound as the wind got knocked out of him... grabbed a hold of my shoulders and, after a few moments before he realizes what's going on, pushes me away about a foot from him.

He stared at me evenly, though breathing rather roughly trying to catch his breath. I stared back. He kept opening his mouth to say something, but the well winded man had nothing to say. I swallowed involuntarily.

"What... was that about"

"Move Raphael."

"Michael... wha"

"Just shut the fuck up for a moment and move" I growl lowly. I didn't need to be in his presences anymore now. I needed to get the fuck away from him is what I needed to do!

Slowly he let go of my shoulders and stepped out of the way. I took a step passed him, feeling somewhat accomplished that I had won. Which didn't last **quit** that long, because before I knew it, he had me pushed up against the door face first.

"Michael what the _hell's_ bothering you tonight"

I growl lowly, getting agitated by this. I can feel that small part of me in my stomach tighten slightly. Not sure if its a _good _sign or a _bad _sign, 'cause it slowly sank lower. It was near the area in which controlled my fire energy. So I wasn't sure what it was building down there... But the current position was slightly suggestive if you looked at it with a pervert's ease.

His knee was in-between my thighs, pressed against the left leg, 'cause he knows I favor that leg more than my right, one arm twisted, as again I vaguely acknowledge, and him pressed up against me, to the point where its hurting to breath. I can feel his whole body against me.

"Its none of your **business** Raphael, let me the **fuck** go or get toasted."

He didn't loosen at all. More like he leaned it further. I could feel his breath against my neck. It was tingly gingly shit happening there for a split second.

I hated it when he did this. Showing off... the fact that he knew more or less how to pin me. Though, I have to be cooperative for some of them to work.

"Yes it is. You burst into my office while I am busy with a _patient_, say nothing, then expect to leave without saying _what _you came here for, what the fuck is your problem Michael, your not acting like yourself"

I growl lower than before, now wanting to desperately for him to let go of me so I can actually get the fuck out of here before I actually tried to do something. And I know my two options and neither would do very good in our odd relationship. Either fuck him or fry him.

"I thought I had something to ask you but I didn't and so I just want to go _home_"

He noticed how rushed my words where. And, I had inserted a hidden message in it. Go me! He let go and pulled me from the door, then opened it for me. I glared at him evilly, but accepted it none the less. it would be rude not to, right?

Once the door was closed.. I realized... I really _did_ want him. More than anyone else. But I wanted him all to _myself._

Damned fucked up **Bastard.**

_Damn tight pants!  
_  
-

Owari or Continue...?

(1) Technically, he isn't a real virgin he just never had been loved in that's sense. Make sense?

(2) The name of his bastard sword…shrugs

Well, this is the second time for me to go threw this and spiff it up! ; Me 'n Miguel have been busy today oh yeah! ; I dunno most the people here anymore Since I sorta stopped reading the fan fiction in AS. sigh I miss it…. a lot.. Ah well. ;

Well…. I dunno if there's anything to really say right now. Tell me what you think?


End file.
